Crazy In Love Lead To
by SunsetNight92
Summary: Sweet nights that's what she's used to so why is this time any different why does she want it to, what in the hell is so special about this person not to mention what in the hell is she gonna do with this surprise that could change her life forever. One thing for sure crazy in love to something new and she loves it yes Stella Gibson loves it. STELLA/REED PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I own nothing apart from my own characters or else Reed would have so gotten in that lift ;) All mistakes or mine anyway hope you enjoy feel free to R&amp;R or PM me if you have any questions or just read **

**Chapter one – Crazy in love **

**Stella's POV **

To say I was surprise when Reed kissed me back with a little more gusto than I expected was a bit of an understatement to say the least. I'm not gonna lie though I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw her get of that black motorbike of hers, god was it sexy, she is sexy, mysterious, a bad girl in her own way and all of it is so, she's so alluring. Whomever ' I'm not the waiter' is seemed to get the message after I asked him why he was standing there and left leaving Reed sitting so close into my side she is practically on my knee, go that perfume she is wearing is so delectable.

"That was nice." I said my arm around her shoulder resting on the back of the red leather couch her shoulder tucked into mine.

"Mmm yes it was." Reed Smiled and then added as I took a drink of my margarita. "He knows who I am I dare say he know how you are."

"So what." I replied taking another drink seeing her smirk as I watch her over the rim of my glass those beautiful brown eyes looking back at me as she smiles biting that ever so delectable lip glossed lip before she too takes a drink from her cold salted glass her ever so soft hand slipping on to my knee that rests closest to hers.

Putting my glass down on the table I reached over to her tucking a stray strand of her fringe that usually sits tucked behind her ear, running it through my fingers before returning it to its rightful place. It's strange the placement of that strand makes her go from that innocent sexy women back to that mysterious sort of bicker chick who's just as sexy. Returned to its rightful place I traced the back of my fingers down her jawline slowly down to her chin as her eyes slowly flutter shut while I take her chin in-between my index finger and thumb tilting her face up to me, her eyes fluttering open to see what I'm doing. Grinning now that she is looking at me intently I smiled at her looking the brunette straight in the eyes before flicking my eyes down to said delightful lips running my thumb across her bottom lip catching her eyes again and then just like that I let go of her chin and picked up my glass again.

And then just like that our little world is ruined by some twenty five year by the looks of it appeared in front of the table with two glass and a grin like he's won the lottery despite the fact he's nowhere near it. Having not moved from when I sat down from returning from the phone call I turned to the young boy and looked at him expectantly, can he honestly not see what is happening here right in front of his eye.

"Unless you're the waiter then please go away?" I said rather irritated. He opened his mouth to say something but instead put the glasses down on the table and left without saying a word.

"That was a little rude wasn't it?" Reed asked turning her head to face me, the smile betraying her words.

Leaning forward so that our lips were brushing but not yet touch I paused for a moment before actually touching our lips properly kissing briefly yet teasingly. "I don't enjoying sharing." I said against said lips. "What do you say we finish our drinks and head where it's more private?" I suggested leaning over running my hand ever so slowly up her trouser clad thigh furthest away from me. Earning a node for a response to my question.

My margarita was gone in two mouthfuls and my scotch one so I was left waiting for her not that I mind I was alright sitting there watching her drink those perfect beige lips forming around the glass so delicately it's like the glass were to break should she apply a little pressure, yet she was looking at me out the corner of her eyes watching me as if she knew she was teasing me and then that smirked appeared most defiantly is she teasing me. When she was finished I slipped from behind the table standing holding her hand out for her to take which she did. There's that shy smile again but she took my hand and stood before we began to walk to the elevator to take us back to my room my arm still wrapped around her waist.

**REED'S POV**

As soon as the lift doors closed behind us Stella had me pushed up against the glass wall one hand on my waist while the other rested on the glass right beside my head leaving what while be the perfect handprint behind and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine kissing me in a hungry yet passionate kiss and all I could was to respond. Of course I wanted to this woman is the epitome of sex on legs ever since I first saw her I can't seem to get the super intendant detective out of my head and I like it. In fact I can't get enough of it. I was so lost in the feeling of her lips against mine her hand running up and down my side yet no other body part of her touching me, so teasingly that I failed to hear the din signalling our arrival.

Wordlessly Stella took my hand in hers and led me to her hotel room letting us in and heading straight for the nightstand placing her phone at it before returning to the seat at the end of her bed. The next thing I know her back is to me as I stand there while she slips of her heels and then what looks like unbuttoning her shirt. Her head turned to the side so I know she could see me watching her as she ever so slowly unbuttoned then let the white sleeveless shirt slid from her shoulders making the muscle ripple oh so perfectly that I got lost in that perfectly toned body of hers that I barley even noticed she had turned around and was walking towards me or that she had turned the iPod on the docking station on making music full the room.

I was soon made aware of it all though when suddenly she was standing in front of me in those black trousers and white lace as she reached out wrapping an arm around me pulling me tightly against her in one swift move. It was so swift I dropped my leather jacket to the ground my hands instantly coming to rest of those strong shoulders of hers. And just like that her lips were on mine as she spun me around walking me backwards to the bed until my knees hit the bed and the she pushed my down with enough force I landed perfectly in the middle of the bed.

Pulling her trousers up a little Stella straddled my waist hovering over my as the song changed to Beyonce's Crazy in love but the remix from 2014 fifty shades. Running her hands up my arms until they reached my hands she laced our fingers together then lifted my hands above my head pinning them to the bed then taking them in one hands while using the other to run over my stomach chest and breast making me realize at some point she has managed to take my top off without me even realizing. And then just like that she is kissing and nipping my breast just above my bra, in time to the music. I can't help the gasp that escapes her that she's making my breathing pick up.

I'm sorry though that is as far as I'm telling in relations to that well because I'm not unto sharing so I'm most defiantly not sharing that information with you that one I am keeping all for me no one else.

"Make it go away?" I groaned snuggling further into the pillow hearing the ring of a mobile phone woke me from my sleep.

"It's your phone honey?" Stella said the arm that was wrapped around me slipping under my head under my pillow pulling me closer back against her. Me on the other hand I slipped my hand over the surface of the nightstand looking for my iPhone which I found. Not even bothering to look at the collar ID or even open my eyes I answered it pressing the cold mobile against my ear. Turns out it's my oldest daughter Charlie.

"Hey mum." She said into the phone sounding just a tad bit drunk but hey I can't really say something she is 20 years old. Hell I was doing a lot worse at 16 hence the reason I'm 36 and have a 20 year old daughter and well a 2 year old but she is staying at a friend's tonight for a sleepover. Anyway.

"Hey kiddo, what's up it's 2 in the morning." I asked rolling onto my back Stella's head resting on my shoulder her arm that was wrapped around me still under my head under my pillow her face nuzzling into my neck nipping my skin.

"Can you come down and open the door please I left my keys on the counter." She slurred by the sounds of it attempting to lean on the wall but it was apparently further away than she anticipated causing her to stumble but her friend a girl that was with her seemed to catch her and stand her up.

"Are you alright, I'm not home yet I'm with Stella how many times do I have to tell take your keys." I said into the phone as Stella placed a kiss on my lip biting my lower lip then nibbling my jawline making me laughing moving my head to the side but that just gave her access to my neck.

"I know, I was running late and I forgot it's alright I'll stay with Dani tonight she won't mind at all." Charlie slurred.

"You mean Dani your girlfriend and not just a friend, alright but get a taxi there I don't want you both walking alone in the dark drunk." I said gasping as Stella found a particular sweet spot.

"Mhmmm mum's got a fancy gal, anyway me going to Dani's we be good friends. Goodnight." She slurred this Dani girl that she was with laughing at her last statement which I have to admit was kind of funny, 'We be good friends.' Even Stella seemed to find what my oldest daughter said funny she's laughing away against my shoulder.

"We be good friends." Stella repeated resting on my chest looking up at me smiling.

"Charlie's a little drunk." I laughed placing my mobile on the nightstand before wrapping my arms around her before we assumed the position we had been in before my phone interrupted our sleep. I didn't really have a choice Stella rolled my over pulling me against her so that my back was pressed tightly against her front tucking that hand under my pillow again keeping me close as she nuzzled her face in getting comfy. Within minutes I was fast asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

**Stella's POV**

I've got a week left here since I still have to do the review that I originally come here to do but I have also been given the opportunity to work here have my own task force and the only people that I would have to report to was the head here and the head at the Metropolitan Police so essentially I'm my own boss. Could I really give up London and move here and do it, do I want too? I was brought out of my thoughts by the feeling of someone moving in my arms. Looking down Reed moved a little tucking her hand under my hand under her pillow I couldn't help the smile that the woman in my arms brought to my face. What in the hell am I doing.

Looking over at my clock on the nightstand next to Reed the clock read 7:06 am on Sunday morning which means I don't have to get up for anything, I can go for a swim later. So right now I'm close my eyes and enjoy the sleep before my possible last week could start here tomorrow.

The next thing I'm being woken by Reed stretching out beside me her foot running down my leg as my eyes flutter open. Her eyes are still closed as she takes her time to waken up as she now lay on her back taking the opportunity to sink further into the soft pillow as soft gentle sigh escaping her lips with a small smile gracing them.

"Good morning." I heard her whisper her eyes aren't even open yet, how in the hell did she know I was awake.

"Good morning, how did?" I started but was cut off by her response.

"Mummy radar." Reed grinned just as her mobile pinged indicating that she has a text so she rolled over picking the phone, the bed sheet slipping down a little more revealing some more of that ever enticing chest of her my eyes instantly drawn to it. I'm guessing though whatever that text message said was not to enthralling for the woman next to me in bed, once she had finished reading said text she dropped the iPhone on to her chest then draping her arm over her eyes shielding her from the light.

"Everything alright?" I questioned resting my hand on that ever so toned stomach of hers.

"The kids father has decided he can't be arsed keeping Grace until tonight like he was supposed to and has dropped her off the house and left thankfully Charlie and her whatever she is was there well just walking up the path." She said removing her arm from her face looking at me.

"Come on if you get dressed I'll drive you home, no coming you got a taxi here last night?" I said sitting up in the bed waiting until she moved to before I slipped out from under the covers.

Silently she went about getting dressed finding all her clothes while I slipped into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of plain black high heels I wear to work sometimes. I grabbed my handbag shoving my phone n it and my gun as well as my back since I've been advised to never go anywhere without them.

"You ready?" I asked tuning around just in time for Reed to be slipping on her leather jacket.

For the whole car ride we sat in a comfortable silence no one felt the need to say something, or even feel the need to put the radio on there was nothing but a comfortable silence between us. Normally at the stage after a night with someone I would off either kicked them out of my room or left their room as quietly as possible so that I didn't have to see them or speak to them but not this time. This time it didn't feel like I had to. In fact if I'm being completely honest I'm not sure that I actually wanted to either and I have to say this is rather odd for me.

I have to say though the drive to Reed's house is a rather beautiful one into the country side just about twenty minutes outside of the city. There in the middle of nowhere stood three beautiful rather large houses that look a little like mansion's to me about spaced far enough apart that each house complete privacy with the most beautiful views ever.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee and breakfast?" Reed asked turning to me once I had parked behind her bike and a strangely familiar car. Anyway I was just about to protest when I was cut off again. "Come on it's the least I can after driving me out all this way?"

"Sure I'd like that." I said giving her a small smile and I actually meant it, god what in the hell is happening to me I'm going bloody soft. Exchanging another smile each Reed got out the car while I reached behind grabbing my bag then joining Reed outside getting a better look at the car I've defiantly seen the registration before. "Whose car is that I've seen it before?" I questioned as we walked up the front steps.

"That young cop Dani's I think." Reed said slipping her keys in the front door then pausing. "Hang on a minute Charlie's friend last night was called Dani and she said she dropped her off this morning and was staying for breakfast and if that's Dani's car." She said looking at me.

"You don't think I mean I know that Dani is gay but?" I stated as I was lead inside shutting the door behind myself.

"Uh I've not had coffee yet to deal with this shit?" She groaned hanging her jacket up kicking her shoes off then placing the keys in a bowl on the side table next to the door.

"Mummy?" An excited toddler shouted running through herself at my companion luckily though Reed caught her just in time or else Grace was going to landing with quite the impressive thud. Reed though looked quite happy to be holding her 2 year old placing kisses all over her face making the almost perfect match of herself laugh hysterically I couldn't help the smile that took to my face.

"Good morning baby, this is Stella my friend, you say hi." Reed said their checks pressed together both looking at me with matching smile.

"Hi Sella." She grinned sticking her tiny hand out for me to shake.

"Well hi there little lady, it's very nice to meet you." I smiled shaking her hand, not a shy little thing is she.

"You pretty I like you, mummy Chawie and Dani no well me thinks they sick." She said turning back to her mother looking rather serious.

Grinning a little like a cat that has found a stash of catnip Reed nodded in the direction of the kitchen before leading me through. Sure enough there at the table was two young women sitting at the table slumped over heads on the table resting on their arms a cup of coffee resting next to them one of them being a very recognisable head well the back of one. I would feel sorry but well I've been there done that got the t-shirt lost the t-shit no one to blame but themselves.

"Are you alive?" Reed asked her oldest daughter rather loudly in her ear which I have to say is rather cruel.

"Not now mother thank you?" She grumbled not even bothering to lift her head from the table. "Have you got on new perfume it's what it called it's by the French designer Jean Paul Gaultier what's the name of it?" She mumbled still not bothering to lift her head from the table as for the other woman she hasn't moved if it wasn't for the fact I can see her shoulders move I would off though she was dead.

"It's called Jean Paul Gaultier Classique." I said leaning against the door frame with a smile smart one she is. "Rough night, you should try a banana milkshake it helps as long as you don't gulp it never gulp it." I added and this time she sat up and smiled at me before getting up and heading to the fridge getting the milk then 2 glasses.

"So scrambled eggs bacon and toast for breakfast." Reed said indacting for me to take a seat at the dining table which I did as she placed Grace on the table next to me.

"God I love you mum." Charlie said placing two milkshakes next to the coffee's on the table pushing the other woman gently on the shoulder.

"Ferrington, you want some breakfast." Reed asked looking at me over the top of her daughter with a slight evil smirk. Charlie's face I have to say was a goddam picture as she chocked on her milkshake.

"Dr Smith." She said at least have the decency to look sheepish at the doctor.

"Wait you two know each other?" Charlie asked looking surprised at her mother.

"Yeah you could say that we've all been working on the same case, how do you two know each other?" Reed asked using the tongs to gesture between the two of them before starting on the scrambled eggs.

"We've done a few patrols together. So Mother have fun last night?" Charlie threw in looking at her mum with a smile while looking rather proud of herself.

"No more fun than you had last night." She replied without even turning around her shoulders raising as she snickered the girls face turning bright red mean while Grace seemed quite happy to sit on the table and play with my fingers not that I mind.

We all sat in a comfortable silence nursing our coffee while Reed made breakfast. We did however talk while we ate, little Grace planted on my knee despite her mum telling her she had her own seat to sit on, the one with a little pink booster seat. After we had eaten the girls went through to watch the TV while I helped Reed clean up the dishes even though she told me not to but I ignored her, it's the least I can do since she cooked.

Putting the last fork away I folded up the tea towel hanging it on the cocker door looking up giving Reed a smile as she finished drying her hands. Smiling back she tool my hand beginning to lead e through to the living room but before we got there I stop tugging her hand making to stop as I paused to take my shoes off. I figured the other two would appreciate it considering they are hungover as heck. Shoes off and tucked in neatly next to the others we joined the other three in the living room sitting down on the free two seater watching whatever it is they are watching.

Apparently in order for Charlie and Dani to put this movie on that we are watching now whatever it is we have to watch Frozen next, I hear it's supposed to be really good apparently all the kids are talking about it. Much to my surprise it was actually quite good and although I'll never admit this to anyone the snowman Olaf is my favourite, I especially love the part where she sticks his nose in. Apparently I do actually have a soft side to me but we shall kept that a secret to we don't want all this information getting out now do we.

After the movies is was about tea time so Reed went through to start making something and since she had made brunch I went through to help here where I was given the job of the vegetables and the tatties while she set about everything else. God never in a month of Sundays did I ever see myself doing this and yet here I am doing just that and willingly at that. God what in the hell is this woman doing to me.

After tea I stayed long enough to tuck Grace in with her mum as per requested then I head off after all I didn't want to over stay my welcome and well whatever this is between us I don't want to go head first after all I'm not the only one I have to think about here. If I want to see where this goes then I have to remember that Reed comes as a package deal with two daughters even if one is an adult in the police force and a two year old. I won't make the same mistake I made with that detective that I did when I first came here.

I might have left but we did share a tender kiss before I left and I was made to promise that when I got home I had to text to let Reed know that I was back at the hotel safe and sound. Which I was flat out on the bed in PJ's and my iPod on the docking station playing quietly as I sat propped up against the headboard with a book in my hand while of course exchanging texts with Reed as well. God this is all very strange but I have to say I do like it, very much so. I have to say texting someone good night well that's a first for a very long time apart from my best friend but he's in the army so well sometimes it's the only way can keep in contact and we try to do that as much as possible. 'Sleep tight, xxxx' was the last thing I saw before I feel asleep with my book in my hand music playing in the background.


End file.
